lbpufandomcom-20200215-history
Organization XIII
Overview Organisation XIII (Read as "Organisation Thirteen") is a member state of the LittleBigPlanet Union. It is best known for being one of the longest running clans in LBP history. History Origins Organization XIII was formed by the first leader of the clan XXGODOFWAR13XX, better known as Dexis. He recruited many players and offered them the chance to become a part of a rising powerhouse within the community. This was a success, and Dexis created the Elite 13, a force composed of what they regarded as the best sword fighters in LBP1. On May 7th, 2013, Organization XIII mourned the loss of one of their members named CHEVY_BOYS_DRIFT, otherwise known as Chrix, to cancer. Organization XIII honors their lost member to the present day. Remnants Union Sometime in 2013, Organization XIII became a member state of the Remnants Union. It is believed that Organization XIII distanced themselves from the rest of the community from this point onward until 2015, as Organization XIII was never seen to be very active from the perspective of the LittleBigPlanet Union during the Remnants Union / LBP Union War. It would have made sense for the Remnants Union to call on the Organization XIII for help, but no involvement was observed from the LBPU. Membership with the LittleBigPlanet Union Organization XIII sometime became a member state of the LittleBigPlanet Union after the fall of the Remnants Union. The clan was immediately the largest in the Union and became instrumental in the Union Parliament. Demographics Population The current population of Organization XIII as reported by its leadership is 17. In the past, it is reported by the clan that they once reached a peak of 367 members sometime between 2010 and 2012. Language Organization XIII is confirmed to speak English. It is known that other languages are spoken or have been spoken in Organization XIII but it is not known what they are. Long Time Membership Organization XIII recognizes the following members for their long-term membership. Kaxu - Kazu_4117 Kex - Wiseguy625 Raxl - Raxl_blood (Previously known as MooseMom13) Xgo - Viperhax69 (Previously known as Gytro) Anidxa - MoonAndStarlight Mix - MH17101 Government It is unknown how Organization XIII's government operates, however it is known that there is a core group known as the Elite 13 and the Elite 4 that have some significant manner of rank and stature in the organization. Ranking System The Organization XIII operates from a ranking system as follows, * Leader (Grand Master) * Elite 13 (Master) * Member (Knight) * Beginner (Apprentice) Foreign Relations and Military It is not known how Organization handles its foreign relations and military. Organization XIII was a member state of the Remnants Union from 2013-2015, and then a member state of the LBP Union from 2015 to 2016, and now has become an LBPU member state once again in 2017. Their current Union representative is Cheese3323. Leaders & Elite 4 History Below is a list of leaders and Elite 4 members. Leader: 2008 - 2010 Dexis - XxGodOfWar13xX Elite 4: 2008 - 2010 Pyrox - Pyromancer100 Texarr - MADD-BACON16 Dxwaine - Dwaine95 Moox- MOONSHOOTER7 Leader: 2010 - 2013 Kex - Wiseguy625 Elite 4: 2010 - 2013 Anidxa - MoonAndStarlight Joshx - Jedijosho Pexy - ZPERRYZ (Replaced with Dallex - Science_Elf (2013) Vampx - shadowmike666 (Replaced with Nix - Pookanick (2013) Leader: 2013 - Present Joshx - Jedijosho Elite 4: Present - Unlisted - Culture and Style Uniforms Members are expected to wear traditional Black robes when undergoing official Organization XIII business. Powers Individual Members have powers (examples: fire, water, darkness), which are employed via programmed controllable sackbots. Keyblades Individual Members own a custom keyblade sword that the individual has created. Infrastructure Communication The leader, JediJosho, can be contacted on PlayStationNetwork for clan membership inquiries. The clan is currently involved in the new LBP Union discord server. Groups Description: Groups are within the clan and allow members who share common interests to work together to achieve a common goal XIIIth Tagers - A group formed by MADD-BACON16 who brought together a group of taggers to go onto other clan levels and tag the Organisation XIII logo throughout there level and post the image. Assassins: An elite group of the stealthiest members within the Organization formed by shadowmike666 (Discharged for treason) who were tasked with gaining intel on enemy clans and reporting the information back to the Elite XIII. Keyblade Masters Society: A group formed by Jedijosho who where tasked to train the best keyblade welders in the clan. (Now run by Cheese3323) Once the wielders reached an adequate level of mastery of the blade they would be chosen in times of war to fight for the organization is required. Historic Levels Organization XIII Base (Published 26/07/10) Organization XIII Info Centre (Published 31/10/10) Organisation XIII council Room (Published 2/11/10) Story of a Nobody (Published 14/02/11) Fighting Arena ( 4/08/10) Other Organization XIII has a community group on PlayStationNetwork called 'Organization XIII Community'. Category:LBPU Clans Category:Clans Category:Stub Category:Active clans